What If?
by OnceUponAnatomyMinds
Summary: What if Leila had shot Ana when she broke into her apartment? What if Christian had gotten a taste of what it would be like if he truly lost Ana? FSD AU.


**Okay so, I have been a fan of the Fifty Shaded trilogy since they were published, and have been waiting very patiently for Fifty Shades Darker to come out, so when I watched it tonight, I was more than over the moon! I know the film has received some poor feedback but overall, I was so happy with the outcome and thought it did the book justice! I am so excited for Freed next year, and at least when it comes out I won't have to watch it illegally in my bedroom and can get into the cinema to see it!**

 **So, after watching it, I had a thought. How the tables would have turned so much if Leila had shot Ana when she broke into her apartment- I mean, think about it? I have- and so this baby was born!**

 **I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review** **J**

Ana felt herself panicking as she turned around and was face to face with the girl who had been troubling her and Christian. The gun lingering in her hand at her side was quick to catch Ana's attention, her phone out of reach as she stood meters away from the troubled woman.

"Leila, Christian is just outside. Do you want me to get him?" The girls head shook from side to side. Ana could see the inner battle in her brown eyes, her sympathy building for the woman.

"I know what you went through. Christian talks about you all the time. I am so sorry that, that happened to you."

"What do you have that I don't?" She asked suddenly, Ana confused by the question.

"I don't understand."

"I wanted so much more, I loved him, but he shot me down, sent me away. What do you have that I don't?" She asked again, a little more forcefully than before. Ana didn't know how to answer, what even was the right answer in a situation like this?

"You sleep in the same bed as Master." She whispered, Ana shocked at the commitment she clearly had for Cristian. It made her think, was that the kind of commitment he needed to survive? Was Elena right? But then Ana thought again, the comment rolling around her mind- how did she even know that?

"How do you know that?"

"I watch you. I have been inside his apartment, your apartment. I follow you around- I have been trying to figure out why he would want you and not me. You were never committed to him, you were always defiant. I was always so good- I was take my pill for master, not drink for master, eat the right food for master, let master please me. I was the good one- why did he keep you?" Ana winced at the tone that the woman was using, acting like she was an object that Christian _used_ and would just throw away when I never pleased him.

"I don't- "She interrupted Ana by shouting recklessly, holding the gun up so it was directly aimed at Ana.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" The two felt their heads snap to the table where Ana's phone was left, it vibrating uncontrollably.

"Who is that? Who is calling you?"

"It's probably Christian" She noticed Leila cringe as she used his first name, shaking her head slightly.

"He doesn't like to be ignored! You can't ignore master!" She was shaking hysterically now, Ana not having any time to react as she fired the gun, the bullet flying crazily. The two didn't know how to react at the sudden noise, Leila panicking as she turned and saw Christian barge into the apartment with Taylor at his side.

"Leila- "The tone he used with her was so different, it was like he was talking to an animal. Ana was shocked at how she reacted when around him, like she was hypnotised by his voice. She dropped the gun instantly, Taylor kicking it out the way, all while Leila never dropped eye contact with Christian. He lowered his hand in a sitting motion, Ana's eyes wide as she watched Leila drop to her knee's, Christian patting her head like a dog.

"Anastasia, I need you to follow Taylor and leave. Go back to our apartment." Ana felt her legs unable to move, her head shaking slightly.

"Christian- "

"No, I am asking you to leave with Taylor." His eyes drifted up from Leila and that was when he noticed that something wasn't right. Ana's skin was a deathly white colour, her hands hovering over her stomach, shaking wildly. She never broke eye contact as she lifted her hands up, Christian being first to notice the blood dripping from them.

"I'm sorry." The words where whispers as she suddenly fell to the floor, Christian abandoning Leila who was watching with wide eyes as he dove towards her, catching her before she landed. He lowered her onto his knee like she was a baby, his hands pressing on her wound, his head shaking harshly from side to side.

"No, no, no! Ana, look at me Ana." Ana had never seen him cry- he had the faintest of emotion portrayed on his face when she had left him that night after their moment in the 'red room of pain', but in this moment, she saw a small tear trickle down his cheek. Leila observed from her position on the floor, her eyes never moving to Taylor who was shouting angrily for an ambulance down the phone. She watched as he touched her forehead tenderly, brushing the bangs away that had fallen astray on her face. He looked at her with pure passion, touched her in ways he had never touched her. He _loved_ her. Christian had completely forgotten Leila as he focused all his attention on Ana who was deteriorating fast. How had he not noticed when he walked in? He had been so focused on Leila he never even noticed that his girlfriend had been shot! How could he have put her in this situation?

"Christian." Her voice was barely a whisper but he heard her, oh how he heard her.

"No Ana don't talk, I have you okay? I have you."

"I'm sorry I'm not the submissive you need." He shook his head, shushing her as he kissed her forehead lovingly.

"I don't need a submissive Ana, I need _you._ I have fallen in love with you." She laughed slightly at the mimicking tone in his voice, knowing she had said that on the night everything had nearly fallen apart. The pain was almost unbearable now, her hands having stopped shaking, her body limp. Christian felt her go heavy in his arms, her eyes drifting closed.

"Ana? No! No Ana please! Please wake up!" He shook her body, the blood now pooling under them both, her shirt and coat soaked with the copper liquid. He looked back at Taylor helplessly, the battle on his face enough to show he was doing all he could in getting an ambulance here. If it wasn't for his need to keep Leila in the position she was in, he would have been on the floor helping, but their safety was always at the top of his list.

"5 minutes out sir." He told him, Christian knowing that his unconscious girlfriend might not have that long.

" _Taylor_?" Christian heard Elliot's voice in the background, Taylor trying his best to keep his brother, Kate and Ethan out of the apartment.

"You all need to stay back. The ambulance will be here any second now." Kate was next to speak, her voice panicked, unlike Christian had ever heard before.

" _Ambulance? Where is Christian? Where is Ana?"_ Their arguments faded into the back of Christian's mind as he watched a tear fall from his cheek, landing on Ana's pale forehead, his thumb wiping it away carefully.

"I am so sorry Ana, so sorry." He whispered, kissing her forehead again. Time seemed to speed up suddenly as Paramedics swarmed the apartment, Ana being carried out on a gurney, various wires hanging from her as she was loaded into the ambulance.

"Kate, you should go with her. We will meet you at the hospital." Christian said, Kate not disagreeing as she climbed in after the paramedics, them all watching as it sped off into the street, Taylor coming out with Leila whose face was void of emotion.

"You love her." She whispered, Christian nodding as he looked her dead in the eye, the statement knocking the wind out of him slightly.

"Get rid of her Taylor." He watched as she was dragged away into a police car, Elliot coming up to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go Christian."

 _6 hours later_

Ana felt her eyes burn as she pried them open slowly, shocked to see Kate asleep on her leg, Christian on a chair behind her, also asleep. She tried to move slowly into a sitting position without waking the two, though the pained groan that escaped her lips brought them both out of their light sleep.

"Oh, my God, you're awake! She is awake!" Kate expressed shaking Christian's knee, despite knowing he could probably see that for himself.

"Ana, can you hear me? Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Ana laughed slightly, lifting her hand to rest on her aching stomach lightly.

"You could dim the lights for me." She commented, Christian complying as he lowered the lights down in the hospital room, Ana nodding her head thankfully, gulping loudly.

"You need water, I'll get the water." Kate placed a kiss on Ana's cheek and rushed out the room, mainly to update everyone in the waiting room before getting the water. Christian was standing back slightly staring at Ana who was staring equally hard back at him.

"Are you just going to stand their gawking?" She commented sarcastically, Christian not being able to help the laugh that escaped his lips, nodding his head as he looked away.

"You scared me." He stated, Ana shifting uncomfortably as he come and sit on the edge of her bed.

"I scared myself." She laughed slightly, Christian shaking his head.

"No Ana, I can't live without you! I felt myself dying a little inside at the thought of losing you. So- "He grabbed her hand and looked at her, Ana looking back up at the motion.

"Marry me, Anastasia Steele." Her jaw dropped slightly, the room silent as she processed his question.

"You know, usually someone says yes or no around about now." He joked, Ana laughing, a tear rolling down her cheek as she nodded.

"Yes."


End file.
